1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to supports or stands; and, more particularly, to a device for supporting a motorcycle above a surface for carrying out repairs and maintenance thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with increased emphasis on the high cost of gasoline and the search for better gas mileage, many people have turned to motor-driven vehicles, such as motorcycles, minibikes, trail bikes and the like. Whatever class of "bike" a person may own, and they all may be collectively referred to as motorcycles, proper care through preventative maintenance, such as minor tune-ups, minor body work, regular oiling and greasing, etc., will go far in keeping the motorcycle in top running condition. The aforementioned care can be carried out by most owners and thus these owners can save the cost of such maintenance. Further, it is sometimes necessary to make minor repairs, such as replacing tires, tubes, chains, etc, which jobs can be carried out by most owners as well.
However, in all of the foregoing, it is necessary to have the motorcycle supported in a steady upright manner. Although most such motorcyles have kick-stands of some type, these stands are usually not rigid enough to provide a firm support for the motorcycle to carry out the aforementioned repairs and preventative maintenance. Further, such stands do not usually raise the front wheel off of the ground and some do not even raise the rear wheel.
Although various cycle supports have been suggested in the past, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,486; 1,628,854; 582,764; 590,769; 598,298; and 622,642, these supports are not strong enough for today's motorcycles. There is thus a need for an economical and easy to use support for motorcycles or the like.